HARRY POTTER, THE LEGACY CHRONICLES: VOL 3
by SeverusGirl360
Summary: CHRONICLE 3: ORIGINS. Note: this one is also in raw form, until such time I can get to editing it. Albus Potter begins to learn about a strange and mysterious power which he has had ever since he was born. A new enemy enters the plot, which will lead Albus and his friends towards the truth and the Legend Of The Auranan.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER - THE LEGACY CHRONICLES: CHRONICLE 3 - ORIGINS **

Written by SeverusGirl360

(**Disclaimer:** The use of places, objects, characters, etc. of the Harry Potter saga is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother Inc. No infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only. All original characters, objects, places, etc. are the property of SeverusGirl360.)

PROLOGUE: A TALE OF ORIGINS (PART 1)

(extension of the **TALE OF THREE BROTHERS **by J.K. Rowling)

"Death had finally found the youngest brother and was ready to take him to the World Below. But just before the youngest brother was about to leave with Death, he gave his Invisibility Cloak to his son, who stood before his father as Death looked on. This son, who was only a little boy then, pleaded to his father not to go and that he still had a purpose to remain in the living world. But his father had accepted his fate, whereas his son's fate was yet to be decided. With his father's Invisibility Cloak, his son could hide from Death and therefore Death could not take him. Once the son's father had departed with Death, the son's mother, Auradinthia, who had long since railed against her husband's fate, had told her son of a plan. Auradinthia would go into the World Below and find her husband's soul. She would bring it back to the World Above and bring her husband back to life once more.

"With a wave of her wand, Auradinthia constructed a large picture frame made of Cypress wood and bestowed upon it magical powers that would allow her to physically enter into the World Below and return back from it again. Upon leaving her son with her mother, Auradinthia searched for weeks in the World Below. But when Auradinthia had finally found her husband, Death was waiting there for her. Auradinthia first pleaded with Death to give her back her husband's soul so that she could return to the World Above with it and bring her husband back to life. But when Death bluntly refused her plea, Auradinthia challenged Death to a duel. If Auradinthia won, Death would allow her to take her husband's soul back to the World Above and resurrect him.

"But if Death won, Auradinthia was to remain in the World Below with her husband for all eternity. Death believed that he would win the duel, for he believed that he was stronger in magic then anyone or anything in the World Below or the World Above. Unbeknownst to Death however, Auradinthia had learned of another power, a special power of the World Below known as the Auranan. It was a power like no other of the World Above or the World Below, a power that could revive the dying and bring the dead back to life. It also had the power to consume death as well as consume darkness and evil, may it be of the World Above or the World Below. It was thus, that Auradinthia would use this power to duel with Death and fight for her husband's soul..."

CHAPTER 1: REVEALING (PART 1)

**INT. HOGWARTS, 5TH FLOOR, IN-RESIDENT ROOMS - LATE NIGHT (OCT. 29TH, 2018) **

Severus was lying in bed, sleeping quietly and appearing as cool and content as he always did while sleeping. As Severus slept calmly in his bed next to Verena, dark swirls of memories and images began to move around in Severus's mind. Severus was dreaming, probably for the first time in weeks. Severus was dreaming many things: memories of when he was with his parents and family, memories of the days when he was a teacher at Hogwarts, memories of when his children were born and of his marriage and life with Verena. At first, the dream seemed pleasant and full of happy memories. Then suddenly, darker images entered his mind: images of his parents and family being burned in fire, memories of when Lily was killed in her house in Godric's Hallow and the worst image of all, of when Nagini struck him and killed him in the Boathouse. It was like he was seeing Nagini strike him once again, over and over.

Suddenly, Severus woke with a start and sat up in bed panicking and in a cold sweat. He had scared himself awake and was now yelling and crying out in fear and terror. Verena, startled awake, quickly began to try and calm Severus, placing her hands on him and trying to lay him back down.

"Severus! Severus? Shhhh, Severus!" - All was starting to to become quiet and calm once more as a panicked and frightened Severus was now looking eye to eye at Verena as Verena placed her hands on Severus's face, trying to calm him down, "Severus? Shhhh, Severus, it's alright. It was just a dream! Shhhh, You're alright, you're safe. Calm down, I'm here, I'm right here."

"What on Earth?" said Evangeline, who had been awoken by the yelling and crying out, looking down over the railing of the balcony overlooking where her mother and father were sleeping. Soon, her brothers came out of their rooms, looking on puzzlingly and wondering what was going on.

Verena looked at her husband concernedly a moment as he began to slowly calm down and lie back down, before she looked up at their children and spoke calmly, "It's alright, my dears. Your father just had a bad dream, that's all. He's alright now."

"_This_ has happened before, hasn't it?" said Darius, looking on sorrowfully from the balcony as Evangeline and Cyrus came halfway down the balcony staircase to the left, looking on in mild concern, "Father is being tormented again in his dreams. If only there was some way to stop it. I don't like it when you and father are hurting this way."

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, my dear. Me and your father are cursed with this torment, but it is a small price to pay in order to protect the Wizarding world," said Verena softly with a cool and mildly sorrowful look on her face, "Luckily for me and your father, the torment is less then it once was. Now back to bed, the lot of you."

And with that, Verena once again looked back at Severus, who was now laying his head up against Verena's chest and crying softly. Verena quickly embraced Severus, trying to comfort him. And Verena's and Severus's children went back to their rooms, Verena helped Severus lie all the way back down in bed, who was once again quiet and calm. Then Verena, looking concernedly towards Severus once more, brought a hand up over her eyes and sighed, shaking her head slowly.

**INT. HOGWARTS CASTLE, 5TH FLOOR, GARDEN MURAL PORTRAIT - EARLY MORNING (OCT. 30TH, 2018)**

Lily had invited Verena, Severus and Severus's mother Eileen for tea and crumpets in the garden mural on the 5th floor. And as always was the case when Severus and Verena were in the enchanted portraits, their locks of white hair were left at the entrance into the enchanted portraits, leaving their hair the way it was prior to their deaths, only to return within their hair when they returned to the living world. As Lily, being the ever courteous host was poured tea for her guests, Verena began to talk to Lily and Eileen about what had happened to Severus.

"It has never really stopped you see, the curse on me and Severus. Though the torment occurs less often then it use to."

"Because of yours and Severus's children?" replied Lily, listening quietly.

"I would assume so, " said Verena softly, looking on with a mildly sorrowful look and a small, mildly nervous smile, "I had noticed that just after I had birthed, it would completely stop temporarily, giving me and Severus some peace...if only for a short time."

"Well, it was because of the presence of innocence and new life, my dear. It had kept your torment at bay temporarily," said Lily, sitting down the teapot on the table in front of her and her guests, "The pureness of life at that age has always been more powerful then any power of darkness or death. Those involved in darkness and death may not admit it, but the powers of life tends to take the upper hand over the powers of death now and again. Such is the power of raw magical energy and a strong spirit. Like in the case of the Auranan. The Auranan is a raw magical energy of the spirit world, very powerful and not easily tamed or mastered. Similar to the powers that traditional Death Eaters possess, only far more potent."

"My dear, the Auranan is the basis of all traditional Death Eater powers and abilities. The powers that Death Eaters have is simply a lesser version of the Auranan." said Verena.

"I know that. It's just that I never knew that my younger grandson Albus was going to be blessed with power of the Auranan. I always thought that my older grandson James was going to be gifted with the power, but no. I always have wondered why the Auranan would occasionally skip over the first born of every other generation. It's almost like my grandson Albus was destined to become the next great hero of the Wizarding world."

"It happens, my dear. And he is after all, mine and Severus's champion," said Verena coolly as Severus sat silently brooding, listening with his eyes closed, "Albus will indeed save us all from what is to come, our training of his Auranan powers will ensure that."

Lily smiled softly at Verena, then cast her attention on Severus, "You're being rather quiet, Severus. Have anything to say about this?"

"Nothing," said Severus, as he kept his eyes closed for a moment, then opened them and looked on coolly, "It is just...that the boy is not learning nearly as fast as he should be. Verena would agree herself that those who are teaching Albus Aeyuel and about his Auranan powers are being to easy on him."

"I agree," said a familiar woman's voice from behind Severus, "The boy needs to be encouraged more and pushed further. Otherwise, he will never be ready to face the real challenges that lie ahead of him."

Verena and Severus turned their heads to see who it was behind them, only to realize that it was Severus's mother Eileen. Severus opened and closed his mouth quickly, rolled his eyes and then smiled shrewdly as his mother Eileen embraced her son from behind and brought her head up next to his his, greeting her son with a gentle smile and a peck on the cheek, "My dear,"

"Mother," replied Severus softly as Eileen let go of Severus and went to the left of him to sit down.

"I'm glad you could come, Eileen. Suppose you can convince Severus and Verena as to what they need to do in order to find peace for them."

"Well, they already know what hey have to do," said Eileen with a shrewd smile and looking towards Verena and Severus, "But I also understand why they don't want to do it."

"Now don't start _that_ again," said Verena irritably towards Lily while Severus continued to sit silently and look on coolly, "Me and Severus have already told you, me and Severus are not going to separate a piece of our souls from our bodies simply for the take of a little peace."

"It is true that many Once-Deads in the past have had to do it," said Eileen softly, "It was the only way that they could have peace, with little price. And it is true that it is a small price to pay for an ageless time of peace," - then Eileen spoke towards Lily, "But you have to admit it though. Breaking off a piece of one's soul from the rest is not a pleasant thing to do, Lily. Certainly you of all people here should understand why my daughter-in-law and son don't want to do it." said Eileen once more.

"Quite so. And if you don't mind, I would very much rather keep my whole soul in one piece, even if it could stop the curse from tormenting me and Severus. We have lived with it for this long, thus we will continue to do so." said Verena.

"I know you mean well, Lily," said Severus softly, "But I am not inclined to do such a thing when it means fracturing my own soul."

"Oh come now, Severus. I am your friend as well as Verena's friend, and I am concerned of you two. Would it be _that_ hard for you and Verena to put a small piece of your souls inside of an Aurianas Locket? You could call it an appeasement to the World Below, leaving a part of your souls within the World Below. Furthermore, it's extra insurance if your physical body dies or is destroyed, the rest of your soul would simply join the part of you soul that is inside the locket and become whole and unbroken again. Then you and Verena could be resurrected again. Once-Deads in the past have even put their whole souls inside Aurianas Lockets for extra protection and to ensure that they won't die."

"The answer is still no, Lily, and will remain as such," said Verena, "Besides, whenever me and Severus sleep inside of the portraits, we are not tormented or bothered by our curse."

"Exactly. Because you and Severus are in the World Below when you and him are here in the portraits. The curse on you two has no reason to torment you because you are where you are supposed to be." barked Lily, then spoke softly, "I'm just saying, as an old friend. You may want to consider doing it in the future, if you ever wish to be free of your torment for good in the living world."

"Thank-you for your concern, Lily," said Eileen coolly, picking up her teacup, "But my son and daughter-in-law have made up their minds on the matter. And I will stick to whatever they feel is right for them."

And with that, Eileen focused on her teacup and took a drink from it. Verena and Severus soon followed, drinking from their own teacups, followed lastly by Lily, who was still brooding silently over the matter, then sighed softly, sounding defeated.

**EXT. A CURIOS SHOP, DIAGON ALLEY - AN HOUR BEFORE DAWN (AUTUMN, 1998)**

(extended from Chronicle 2 epilogue)**  
**

A small group of Snatchers and wizard thieves were raiding the shops in Diagon Alley. They were filling their large drawstring sacks full of all manner of wizard wears and raiding from various cash registers and the cabinets of a nearby potion shop. Soon, the sound of breaking glass was heard nearby, causing the Snatchers and the thieves to look over towards the source of the sound.

One of the Snatchers, Alerinon, spoke over towards the source of the sound, "My Lord Morispho! What are you doing? You're going to alert the town Aurors nearby!"

A man with fair skin, dark bedraggled, shoulder length brown hair and cold gray-green eyes quickly stuck his hand through the hole he had made in the glass display of a nearby curios shop and placed his hand over the enchanted silver tin displayed inside, "You need not worry, Alerinon. I have already dealt with those Aurors. They are not dead, but they will be quite confused and indisposed for a few hours."

"Come on, My Lord! We need to get out of here before more Aurors find us here!" said another Snatcher, Ferinan, next to Alerinon, as Morispho held the silver tin in his right palm and tapped his long, pointed fingernails on his left hand on the top of the lid.

Morispho spoke once more, "Patience, Ferinan. The other Aurors already know that we are here, but they are rather busy with Accusers at the moment. We have all the time in the Wizarding world...or at least all the time in the _present_ Wizarding world."

Then Morispho snickered softly and wickedly as he placed the silver tin in his left robe pocket and patted it a couple times before walking off towards the Snatchers and the other thieves.

**INT. THE IN-RESIDENT ROOMS, THE 5TH FLOOR, HOGWARTS CASTLE - EVENING (OCT. 30TH, 2018)**

Verena walked through the open door and into hers and Severus's private bedroom, dressed in her finest blue dress robes and wearing a mask that was decorated with bright blue feathers and long, bright, glittering silver ribbons hanging down from either side, "Severus, it's time for the ball. Our children and I are waiting for you to join us."

"In a moment, Verena. I am just finishing up on preparations," said Severus, whose back was facing Verena as he spoke. Severus was busy fixing up and preparing his own mask to wear at the masquerade ball, which was about 75 years old and was slowly loosing its elaborate pattern of black, tan, black-green, white and gray feathers. Some of the black feathers were spotted with white, while some of the white feathers were spotted with black. The tan and grey feathers were plain, as was most of the black feathers, which skirted all the way around its edge. The colored feathers were seen around the eyes of the mask, while most of the mask was made up of black feathers to match his best black dress robes.

Severus quickly pulled his hair back into a ponytail and placed the mask over his face before turning to face Verena, "Will _this_ work, Verena?"

Verena looked Severus over, then spoke, "I believe so, especially because of the ponytail, which by the way I am not use to seeing on you. I am sure that no one at the masquerade ball other than perhaps young Albus Potter will recognize you. No one is expecting you to be there since, well, they believe you to be dead. And with the mask covering over your entire face, they won't have any clue that you are there, other than myself and our children."

Severus walked up and stood in front of Verena, "You do realize that I am only going because of you and the children? I'm not much for going to balls or any parties for that matter when there is a lot of people there. Unless of course I have a purpose to be there, appointed to me. And I still have to make sure that nothing happens to any of the students while the masquerade ball is going on. Even when believed to be dead, I still watch over them."

"As you always have when at Hogwarts, my dear," said Verena as she embraced Severus, "And of course I know that you are only coming because of me and our children. Our children want you to come and enjoy the masquerade ball with them, as a family...and so do I."

"You know, I can hardily recognize you in that mask. I hope that I don't confuse you with someone else there." said Severus coolly.

Verena smiled softly and spoke, "I highly doubt it, Severus. Since I am the only one with a mask like mine there."

"Oh, very good. That will make it so much easier to find you for a dance," said Severus with mildly relieved look on his face.

And with that, Verena giggled and smiled softly and then let go of Severus, then brought her hands down to her sides and turned around, walking out the door with Severus tailing behind.

Outside the door to the in-resident rooms in the 5th floor corridor, Cyrus, Evangeline and Darius waited for their parents to appear. Like their parents, they were dressed in their finest dress robes and were wearing beautiful and elaborate masks to cover up there faces. Soon, their parents appeared, going down the narrow corridor that separated the in-resident rooms from the 5th floor corridor and towards the door leading out to the 5th floor corridor, closing the door to the in-resident rooms behind them.

They then all looked forward and began walking down the 5th floor corridor, going towards the Great Hall, unaware that Treevole, Verena's House-Elf, was waiting to follow them from behind. Treevole, dressed in his best elfish robes, then called back behind him, looking at someone, "Is brother Dobby ready to go to the ball with brother Treevole?"

Suddenly, a familiar face quietly stepped into the corridor beyond where Treevole stood. It was Dobby, amazingly alive and well for the longest time, due to Verena having resurrected him. Dobby, like Treevole, was a House-Elf and was Treevole's older brother. Dobby was 3 feet tall with fair skin, a small, pointed nose, large ears, large eyes and long, bony limbs. Of course, Verena's reason for bringing Dobby back to life was simple: It was to thank Treevole for helping to bring her back to life after being tortured by Lady Mapheria and for all that Treevole had done for her as a child. Treevole had been the family House-Elf to Verena's family prior to the death of her family at the claws of the hydra Sulphilim, or rather the hands of Lady Mapheria, since Mapheria was an animagus and Sulphilim was one of her animagus forms. Since Dobby was the only family that Treevole had left, Verena wanted to give back the only family that she, within her power, could give back to Treevole. It was thus that she went back in time and witnessed the moment when Harry was holding the dying Dobby on the beach, near the shell cottage, hiding away out of sight nearby.

Once Dobby had been buried and the others left, Verena quickly uncovered Dobby's dead body and used the Resurrection Potion to bring him back to life. And like in the case of Verena, Severus and Hedwig, Dobby has to take the potion every 8 years in order to prevent himself from aging. But unlike Verena and Severus, neither Dobby or Hedwig have any marks of any kind to identify themselves as Once-Deads, looking as they always did prior to their deaths.

But like Verena and Severus, Dobby and Hedwig are able to get into the portraits and walk among, or (in the case of Hedwig), fly among them and in the World Below. Dobby had been in the portraits for a while visiting with his dead family members prior to this moment and had come out from them in order to join Treevole at the masquerade ball. Hedwig on the other hand, was already sitting up on the balcony and out of sight inside the Great Hall, waiting or Severus and those with him to appear.

Dobby stepped out and brushed up his dress robes, which were an infant's dress robes (just as Treevole's were), made to be worn by a House-Elf, "Dobby is ready. Dobby wants to share this moment with brother Treevole. Dobby has not been to a masquerade ball in many years, not since Dobby's old master Lucius had went."

"Dobby and Treevole must hurry to catch up with Treevole's masters and mistress. Treevole and Dobby must remain hidden until it is time to dance."

With that, Treevole led the way, followed by Dobby behind him.

**INT. THE GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS CASTLE - EVENING (OCT. 30TH, 2018)**

The Great Hall was alive with music and color as students, teachers and visitors alike rushed in through the main doors of the Great Hall. Those noted teachers and company who were present at the Hogwarts Masquerade Ball were as follows:

Gregus Groset (who was the Head of Slytherin House, the DADA teacher and Edward Groset's son) was silently brooding and trying to get the to staff table at the far end as quickly as possible.

Professor Vadamus Titch (the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, who replaced McGonagall after her retirement as Headmistress) was already sitting at the staff table, wearing his finest dress robes and overlooking everything that was going on.

Professor Christine Margarine née McGonagall (who was the Head of Gryffindor House, the Transfiguration teacher and was Minerva's younger sister) was sitting to the right of Titch, smiling and looking as elegant as always.

Professor Neffaria Whippoorwill (who just graduated from Hogwarts and was now the youngest Head of House Hufflepuff in the history of Hogwarts and was Ancient Ruins teacher) was sitting to the left of Titch and was busy talking quietly with Professor Morphos Moody (who was the grandson of Alistor Moody, son of Manus Moody and the new Astronomy teacher), who was sitting at the staff table to the left of her.

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (who was still the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher), was sitting to the left of Morphos Moody at the staff table next to Professor Sybill Trelawney (who was still the Divinations teacher and had been since Harry's time at Hogwarts).

Professor Amphoria Beeblewing (who was temporary Herbology teacher until Professor Neville Longbottom's return) was standing next to Manus Moody down on the Great Hall floor and looking on as beautiful and mysterious as always in her best dress robes and in her radiant white and green feathered mask.

Hadramus Fletcher (who was the night floorwalker and main caretaker of Hogwarts Castle)

The only noted teacher of the present generation that was not present was Professor Reginald Dresdale, who had been replaced as Head of Ravenclaw House and as Potions Master by Verena after he ran off to join in an expedition with Charles Weasley a while back. Thus, he hadn't been seen or heard from since then.

The noted students that were present at the Hogwarts Masquerade Ball were as follows: Albus Potter, James Potter II (Albus's older brother), Lily Potter II (Albus's younger sister), Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley (son and daughter of George Weasley and Albus's cousins), Molly and Lucy Weasley (daughters of Percy and Audrey Weasley and also Albus's cousins), Rose and Hugo Weasley (daughter and son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, also Albus's cousins), Albus's friend Amelia (who Albus believed had the last name of either Roecarin or Rocarin, but he wasn't sure) and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (sons of Rolf Scamander and Luna Scamander nee Lovegood).

Musicians, dressed in their finest robes and masks, who would be providing the music all throughout the time of the ball, began to play fanfare from long-necked sliver horns (each of the horns decorated with various colorful and elaborately decorated flags, including the flags of each of the four founding Houses) as the students and guests were entering the Great Hall. By the time Verena and Severus arrived at the Great Hall with their children, the fanfare had stopped and the Great Hall floor had been cleared of all tables, leaving only the buffet tables sitting on the balcony above and the staff table on the raised portion of floor on the far end of the Great Hall. Being that the Great Hall was now much bigger then it was during Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts, it made it easy to have the Hogwarts Masquerade Ball in the Great Hall without having to do it in another part of the castle. All around the students, teachers and guests among them, the Great Hall was brightly decorated with colorful drapes that wrapped all the way around the edge of the Great Hall and with dozens of rainbow colored paper lanterns floating in hid-air overhead which glowed crimson, bathing the floor below them in red light, rather different from the usual floating candles which were normally seen.

Ever so often, the lanterns would let off silent plums or showers of red sparkles, which would shoot high up into the air and then rain down towards the floor below, shimmering brightly as they fell. The atmosphere was quite happy, festive and inviting, which was something that Verena and especially Severus was not use to. But even still, they continued to take in all that was going on around them to the best of the their ability. The only one that Verena suspected would recognize Severus at the ball was Albus Potter, thus Verena remained alert and weary-eyed, just in case Albus got it in his head to notice them and then wander over to investigate.

"This truly is amazing, Albus," said Hugo, who was standing along the edge of the Great Hall with Albus and Rose, dressed in a gold and red masquerade mask and costume, "I don't think I have ever seen such silly costumes and masks before."

"You should have seen what Professor Trelawney came in wearing just now," said Albus towards Hugo, "She looks like the mutant offspring of a human and a peacock."

"Yeah, I noticed the tail, mate. What's she's wearing now lies way over my head."

"Yeah and everyone else's," said Albus with a grin and a snicker.

"I thought Professor Trelawney looked brilliant," said Rose with a smile while Albus and Hugo stared briefly at one another and scoffed, "It's a much more interesting costume compared to what others here are wearing."

"Are you kidding me, Rose?" said Albus, "Trelawney's costume looks absolutely ridiculous! She looks like a collared peacock. And her hair looks like she stuck her finger in a light socket and then blew it up."

Rose rolled her eyes to the ceiling while Hugo was unable to put his two pence in, as he was to busy laughing under his breath while Albus bantered. Professor Trelawney was indeed the most elaborately dressed of everyone at the masquerade ball, but for good reason. She was going to do a demonstration of her Divination abilities as part of the entertainment and everyone was waiting and wanting to see what she could still do. Being that Professor Trelawney was a legend among the Hogwarts staff, everyone respected her and looked up to her, even the younger students, who had heard stories of those brave wizards and witches that had fought and died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Albus thought that Rose was saying how brilliant Trelawney's costume was merely out of respect to Trelawney and was trying really hard not to tell him how she really felt and thought about it. But in truth, everything that Rose had said about Professor Trelawney's costume was absolutely genuine.

Of course, Professor Trelawney was always known to be a bit shy and a bit eccentric, but in this case, she was giving it her all for the amusement of the crowd and for the special occasion. Soon, the floor was cleared and everyone but Professor Trelawney stood along the edge of the floor, with Trelawney circled around by hundreds of onlookers.

While Trelawney was preparing herself for her group Divination reading, Albus, dressed in his best robes and half his face covered over by a mask, glanced over to the left and noticed Verena, who was looking over at him in her usual dangerous look in her eyes. Albus then noticed the person standing next to Verena and got even more curious, since he believed them to be Severus, which of course it was, but Albus was still not sure. But Verena narrowed her eyes, giving him a look that told him to think twice about walking over.

Soon, Titch stood up at the staff table and spoke outward to the crowd as Anphoria Beeblewing found her way to her seat at the staff table, sitting down next to Professor Neffaria Whippoorwill, "Let the first act of The Hogwarts All-Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball begin!"

Titch then gave a single clap of his hands and sat down once more. Soon, soft and mysterious music began to resonate through the air as Professor Trelawney walked out onto the floor, her long train of peacock feathers dragging close behind. Trelawney's outfit was colored with all the colors of peacock feathers in a paint blotch pattern and had a tall dark green collar that was skirted with sapphires and amethyst. She was wearing an elaborate head dress which had her hair woven into it and was covered with peacock feathers and glittering stings of silver chains and tiny silver bells. She had also painted some elaborate face markings on her face, mainly around her eyes and sweeping back across her temples, also in the colors of peacock feathers. Hadramus soon walked out onto the floor carrying with him a small table and sat it in front of Trelawney, then two of his assistants came out out onto the floor carrying with them a chair and Trelawney's best crystal ball. Once everything had been set up, Trelawney pulled out her wand and began to pose with it.

She then began to move around the floor, focusing her powers on a few onlookers on the edge of the floor. After doing a few brief readings to liven up the crowd, she suddenly focused on Albus, who did not realize at first that Trelawney was looking at him.

Soon, the crowd got quiet when Trelawney hobbled towards Albus, slowly and cautiously, wearing a look on her face that was both puzzling and shrewd, if not a bit fearful. Fearing that Trelawney was going to reveal that Albus was in possession of the Auranan, Verena quickly made use of her own Divination powers in order to get Trelawney to focus on her rather then on Albus by mental projection. Trelawney was just about to call Albus out onto the floor when Verena spoke up, "Sybill?" - Sybill suddenly shifted her attention on Verena, "Do you mind, but I was wondering if you cared to read a teacher? I mean don't use all your time on just the students. Some of the teachers might want a reading from you as well."

Severus looked at Verena a moment, then looked back as Trelawney continued, "What? Oh...sorry. You are right. I should read one of the teachers. Perhaps you, my dear?"

And just like that, Professor Trelawney began to walk over towards Verena, drawing her attention away from Albus, who continued to look on confusingly as he followed Trelawney with his eyes. Suddenly, Verena's eyes glanced over at Albus, and Albus glanced back. He assumed that Verena was preventing Trelawney from revealing something to him, which made it all the more aggravating to him.

After Professor Trelawney finished all her readings and bowed to the crowd as they applauded, the main festivities soon began. A costume contest, a dance-off and quite a number of demonstrations, including a demonstration on skills with familiars. First up was Cyrus, who was showing off his familiar, who had become Hedwig, ever since his original familiar, a black cat named Wyvern, had ran off and had not been seen in a long time. But Cyrus called Hedwig by the name of Loka so as not to reveal who she truly was. Some of the students were suspicious as to who Cyrus's owl truly was, since she looked so much like Hedwig in her portrait, but then simply assumed that Loka was somehow related to Hedwig and left it at that. Severus and Verena looked at one another once more and smiled.

Similar in the case of Albus's familiar, an orange and brown spotted white cat named Willowbree, Cyrus had found Wyvern one cold winter day sitting on a fencepost of the fence which ran along the edge of where Verena's House was located. Like in the case of Willowbree, the Snapes took pity on the cat and brought him in, where Cyrus would then name him Wyvern. Cyrus was only 9 years old at the time when he found Wyvern and was used to Wyvern disappearing for long periods of time. But now, it had been so long since he had seen Wyvern that for several weeks, Cyrus, with the help of the others, had gone looking for Wyvern. But in the end, it was assumed that Wyvern had either been taken in by someone else or had been eaten by something, much to the dismay and sadness of Cyrus and his siblings, thus leaving Hedwig to become Cyrus's familiar. Even now, Cyrus was still feeling the loss of Wyvern and continued to wonder what had become of him.

Soon, Evangeline was next, showing off her own familiar, a fluffy white and gray spotted brown cat named Philimina. Then Darius came soon after, showing off his familiar, a gray, orange and black spotted white ferret named Josophynn. Soon, other students began to show off their familiars, including Albus's brother James, who was showing off his familiar, a ferret named Gisbourne. Then Lily went next and showed off her familiar, an owl named Featherbeak. Albus however, was without Willowbree, who he had not seen in a while. Albus knew that Willowbree was around since other students had told him that they had seen her wandering about nearby the Gryffindor Common Rooms, but she had not been in his presence for at least three weeks, which concerned him.

Verena suddenly shifted her eyes and gave a glance of mild concern. She then looked at Severus and spoke, "I have been neglecting a duty of mine lately, Severus. Do you mind waiting a while before you find me out on the floor for a dance?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Severus softly, standing with his hands behind his back and looking at Verena.

"Just watch the show, Severus. You'll see," said Verena as she stepped out of the crowd and walked out into the corridor beyond the Great Hall. Then, in the light of the torches, Verena's shadow, which cast on the wall of the corridor suddenly began to shrink and transformed into the shadow of a cat. A couple minutes later, Albus heard a familiar meow near his feet and looked down. There, rubbing up against his leg and meowing, was Willowbree.

"Willowbree! Where have you been? I've been worried sick all this time about you!" said Albus as he quickly picked up Willowbree and held her in his arms. Willowbree purred as Rose spoke and petted Willowbree, "Willowbree. Where have you been? We've been wondering where you've been hiding. We missed you..."

"Welcome back you," said Hugo at Willowbree as he petted her on the head.

Severus, Cyrus, Evangeline and Darius looked over at Albus and gave a withered stare underneath their masks. Severus had forgotten that Verena had become Albus's new familiar Willowbree ever since Albus found her shivering on the porch of the Well-House, or rather the Potter family home, some months ago. She had become Albus's new familiar for the simple reason of wanting to protect Albus and keep an eye on him. Of course, Albus was unaware of this when he found Willowbree, or rather Verena in animagus cat form, on the porch of his house and brought her in. Verena was clearly going out of her way to protect Albus, unbeknownst to Albus.

With the presence of Willowbree at the ball, Albus quickly joined in on the showing off of familiars. A few minutes later, all the familiars, including Willowbree, were sent back to where they belonged and soon it was time for the main dance. Once again, the floor became crowded with dancers and onlookers alike. As the music played, Manus Moody came up to the staff table and bowed to Professor Beeblewing, offering to dance with her. Beeblewing, despite her own personal relationship problems, smiled happily and accepted Manus's offer. Soon, all the other teachers were offered up dances, including Professor Titch. Severus began to look around for Verena as Cyrus, Evangeline and Darius began to circulate among the dancers, looking on at all the festivities around them. A few minutes later, Verena appeared in the entrance to the Great Hall and soon began to circulate among the dancers.

Severus soon caught sight of Verena and walked over to her. Upon walking up to her, Severus bowed to Verena gracefully and Verena curtsied in response. Severus then placed his right hand onto hip and his left hand into her right hand and began waltzing with her.

"I am not seeing what I am seeing right now...am I?" said Hugo, looking on in bewilderment and noticing Verena dancing, "Professor Witchazel is dancing! Since when can she dance?" - Albus and Rose stared at each other and smiled mischievously, for Rose assumed that the mysterious stranger was Verena's husband and Albus knew that Verena was dancing with Snape.

Some of the teachers and students who were dancing stared at one another in mild awe and bewilderment, while others looked on in awe and smiled. Never in all the times that the teachers and students knew Verena has she ever expressed any talent for dancing or any real expression of happiness or joy for that matter. But here she was, dancing with a mysterious stranger that no one knew. It was truly a rare sight for the teachers and the students to see Verena doing something that normally they believed Verena would not do and thus the other dancers migrated to the edge of the floor, giving almost the entire floor to Verena and her partner. Severus soon noticed that the floor was almost clear and began to loose his nerve, but Verena silently reassured him with a gentle squeeze on the arm. As Verena and Severus danced gracefully out on the floor, it made the teachers and students even more curious as to who Verena was dancing with, assuming that Verena knew who she was dancing with somehow and was willing to dance with them. Never the less, it was truly a sight to behold.

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: REVEALING (PART 2)

**(extended from the Prologue in Chapter 1)**

"With a blow from her wand, Auradinthia defeated Death, winning her husband's soul as her reward. Bowing respectfully to Auradinthia and conceding defeat, Death then fashioned a lantern out of cypress wood, placing her husband's soul with it, then giving the lantern to her. Auradinthia then returned to the World Above, carrying with her husband's soul in the lantern and the power of the Auranan. Once back home in the World Above, Auradinthia performed a special ritual which would give her husband a new body and a new life. Unbeknownst to the boy's mother however, Death was angry for having lost the duel to a mortal and now sought revenge on Auradinthia.

"One day, Death heard that a Dark Wizard by the name of Dianphor had stolen the picture frame that Auradinthia had made and had came into the World Below through it in order to find the Auranan himself so that he could use it to fight with Auradinthia. Dianphor wanted to fight Auradinthia for possession of an all-powerful book she had made, known as the Book of Auradinthia, which held within it the most dangerous spells and potions in the world. These spells and potions had been collected from all over the world by Auradinthia herself and had been placed in the book for safe keeping. With this book, Dianphor would achieve his ultimate goal, the ability to take away the magical powers of all others and become the ultimate ruler of all.

"Death soon had a plan. Death would journey to the river of fire and take from it a burning rock, from which he would make an egg of death and place underneath a tree that cried. It was there that Death would wait for Dianphor to retrieve the egg from underneath the tree, where then through Dianphor, Death would seek out his revenge. Thinking that the egg contained a great and mighty creature, Dianphor collected the egg from underneath the tree that cried and brought it back with him to the World Above. There he would hatch it in a pyre of fire and brimstone, bringing into the World Above the dragon known as Morfyrath, the Demon-Dragon. Not long after, Death visited Dianphor in the night and asked that he help him seek out revenge on Auradinthia, the same woman that Dianphor now seeked to fight possession for the Book of Auradinthia. They agreed to work together and help each other achieve their wants and goals...

**INT. THE THREE LIONS HEAD INN, GODRIC'S HALLOW - EVENING (AUGUST 17TH, 1998)**

**(extended from prologue in Chronicle 1)**

As Harry looked away and turned around to face his bed once more, he suddenly noticed something strange sitting on top of his bed. An object that looked like a sliver framed monocle on a glittering sliver laid near the center of the bed. In reality, it was a round monocle-sized mirror surrounded by a sliver frame and hung on a glittering sliver chain. Harry was weary at first, looking all around him and wondering where the object had come from. He then sat down on the bed, picked up the object and held it out in front of him. After a few moments, the strange misty light began to wash over the mirror and the face of a beautiful woman slowly began to form and appear from the misty light within the mirrored object. Harry looked on puzzlingly, unsure of what was going on. He then soon realized that it was the woman he had just seen only minutes before, Verena Witchazel. Harry narrowed his eyes briefly as Verena yawned, stretched herself and groaned a bit

"Um...hello?" said Harry, sounding mildly annoyed, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, Verena froze with her mouth wide open in a mid-yawn as she stared at Harry shrewdly, then closed her mouth and gave a look at Harry that was all to reminiscent to how Severus use to stare at him and spoke, "Harry Potter...finally, I can talk to you." - Harry looked on puzzlingly as Verena continued, "I must apologize for this spontaneous intrude, but when I heard that you were in town, I just had to come and see you. We have matters to discuss, you and I."

"Matters?"

"Yes, it's about your son...or rather, one of your future sons," said Verena coolly with a mischievous smile and Harry looked on puzzlingly, "Forgive me...spoilers..." - Verena's face morphed out a moment, then returned.

"I'm going to have sons?"

"Oh indeed, and a daughter as well...but let talk about something else for a moment. Have you ever heard of a magical power known as The Auranan?"

"Yes, I have. I've heard rumors that my father might have had it, but never realized it."

"Interesting...and what do you know of this _power_, Mr. Potter? Its abilities as it were."

"Excuse me," said Harry suddenly, "But you were just here in front of the Inn just now. Surely you could have spoken to me in person!"

"Oh no, Mr. Potter, on the contrary. It was not the time or the place for us to meet in person...at least not right now, there's to many lives at stake!" - Verena's face morphed out once more and reappeared again.

"What do you mean there are to many lives at stake?" asked Harry, "And what was _that_ wolf Patronus that was in here just now?"

"Well, I was getting to that you see until you changed the subject," - Verena's face morphed out and reappeared again, "As for your second question, _that _was my Patronus, Mr. Potter. It is quite strange though, since my Patronus is meant to be a Stag...like yours. I let my wolf Patronus give you the means to talk to me right now. The object in your hand, Mr. Potter, is a Seeing Mirror. Quite an interesting magical object indeed when wanting to talk to wizard and witches so close and yet so far." - Harry looked on, mildly anxious as Verena continued, "It is to soon to answer your first question, for these things must dealt with delicately. Knowing some things to soon can have the most _dire_ consequences in the end. But it must be done, if the Wizarding world wishes to survive the coming storm...if you would call it a storm. It is more like a...death...as it were." - Verena then began to grin wickedly and laugh ominously.

Harry's eyes went wide a moment, as Verena continued, this time on a more serious note, looking at Harry dangerously once more and loosing her grin, "Listen to me, Mr. Potter. There have been things that have been left in motion for a very long time. The Battle Of Hogwarts was just a mere wand duel compared to what is yet to come...or more rather _return_ to the Wizarding world from the World Below. Do you what the World Below _is_, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. It's another name for the Spirit World, the World Unseen," - Verena bowed her head as Harry continued, "But what does this have anything to do with me? Or my children?"

Verena paused a moment, then continued, "You have gone through much torment and challenges in your life, Mr. Potter. And I respect you for that." - Harry nodded as Verena continued, "But that is nothing compared to what one of your sons will go through in the future. And you must help him, Mr. Potter. Guide him to his destiny, as it were. Let him grasp it and hold onto it. For in his sacrifice and in yours, you will help bring about true peace and order here...hopefully for all time."

"_Sacrifice_? Do you mean death?" said Harry, who suddenly became more anxious.

Verena opened her mouth and closed it quickly again without saying anything, then spoke coolly once more, "...I did not say that, Mr. Potter. I merely said _sacrifice_, which of course, may or may not include death. But you can doubt that, Mr. Potter, with the skills that your children will have." - Harry looked on anxiously as Verena continued, "But that is not the point of our little chat," - Verena morphed out once more and reappeared again, "Listen to what I am about to tell you, Mr. Potter, and remember it well. For when the time comes, when one of your sons is sent to face his destiny...it must happen if the Wizarding world of now is to survive."

**INT. THE GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS CASTLE (CONTINUED) - EVENING (OCT. 30TH, 2018)**

Everyone soon whistled and applauded joyously as Verena and Severus in disguise concluded their dance. Severus and Verena held hands as Severus gave a bow to the onlookers while Verena curtsied.

After a few minutes, Professor Margarine tapped on the side of a glass goblet gently with a spoon, quieting those in the Great Hall as Professor Titch stood up from his chair at the staff table and spoke, "As is the tradition of this ball ever since its founding, tonight's best dancers are to be selected from both the staff and the students to take part in a special dance in which the winning couple of this dance will be crowned King and Queen of The Ball. The King and Queen of The Ball will then be invited to sit here at the staff table to enjoy in the celebratory ball feast. Let the elimination round dance begin!"

Titch once again gave a single clap of the hands and sat down at the staff table again as the first paired couples began to step out onto the floor. First up, from the staff, was Professor Margarine and Professor Groset. Some of the students who were looking on in amusement were starting to laugh as Groset, who was only in his late 20s, was trying to dance with the much older and waltz-experienced Professor Margarine. Groset was an excellent pianist, even a superb singer, but when it came to dancing, he was all thumbs.

A few of the staff was having trouble keeping from laughing as Verena spoke up, "You suck at dancing, Groset!"

"Like you have room to talk, Witchazel!" barked Groset, "You can't even play a proper tune on a pair of spoons!"

Verena narrowed her eyes and snorted. Verena's artistic talents lied in dancing, painting and gardening, but not in music. Severus on the other hand, was the opposite in some ways and the same in others. Severus was a superb violinist, even an excellent singer, much like in the case of Groset, but at least Severus could also dance and very well at that. The next to dance was Professor Whippoorwill, with her friend Edmund Lockhart. Edmund Lockhart was the younger nephew of Professor Gilderoy Lockart, and like his uncle, was sorted into House Ravenclaw. He went to Hogwarts School around the same time as Professor Whippoorwill and was quite smitten with her even when students together.

However, Edmund, as well as the rest of the Lockhart Family, was quite embarrassed by Gilderoy's actions, an embarrassment which seems to follow Edmund and his family now and again. Whippoorwill's and Lockhart's dance favored better then the last dance, which was followed after by some applause and whistles. Soon, student couples began to come out onto the floor and dance, some better then others. Even Albus, who was still steaming over the fact that he still couldn't approach Snape when he was so close, stepped out onto the floor to dance with his cousin Rose. Though Albus had yet to truly master the waltz or the foxtrot, he was doing his best to impress the onlookers and those others who were dancing along with him, especially with Severus and Verena looking on and dancing as well.

After 15 minutes, all those who did not make the cut wandered to the edges of the floor, while those that remained continued to show off their dancing skills. Albus and Rose were one of the last dancing couples to remain on the floor after another 15 minutes had passed. The only other pairs remaining on the floor were Scorpius Malfoy and his dance partner, Professor Beeblewing and Manus Moody, Hugo Weasley and his dance partner and of course, Verena and Severus. On occasion, Verena would glance over at Professor Beeblewing, reading her actions and seeing what she was going. Severus couldn't quite understand why Verena would keep looking over at Beeblewing, but it was obvious that there was a reason.

Then suddenly, the music concluded and all the dancers stopped, bows and curtsies all around as the crowds of guests and students standing along the edges of the floor whistled and applauded joyfully.

After a few minutes more, fanfare from the musicians on the balcony above was heard once more as Professor Titch stood up at the staff table and spoke, "It has been decided by all the judges and myself that in first place by 5 points and this ball's Queen and King are..." - there was a short pause as a drum roll was played by the musicians up on the balcony, "...Professor Beeblewing and Manus Moody!"

A burst of applause and whistles rose from the crowd as Beeblewing's eyes grew wide and let out a squeal of joy burst from her mouth, turning to face Moody and hugging him gleefully. Moments later, Professor Margarine and Professor Whippoorwill came out onto the floor with the crowns and walked up to the winning couple. Professor Beeblwing soon bent her knees slightly so that Professor Whippoorwill could place the queen's crown on her head, while Manus bowed down so that Professor Margarine could place the king's crown on his head. Manus and Beeblewing then stood up straight again and faced one another as Manus took hold of one of Beeblewing's hands and gently kissed it.

Accepting their defeat, Verena and Severus applauded and sneered, staring on nonchalantly while others were more enthusiastic in their applause and whistling. Unbeknownst to those at the ball however, one guest at the ball, Fredric Pipel, had other more ominous intentions, hiding among the crowd standing along the edge of the floor, spying on Verena and Severus for his superior, Lord Morispho. Fredric was wearing his best gray dress robes and wearing a mask covered mostly with gray feathers, with some white and black spotted gray feathers along the edges of the eyes.

He was trying his best to keep a low profile, but continued to be asked for a dance by some of the other guests at the ball. So to keep up appearances, he played along until the ball was concluded. Strangely, he was keeping a close eye on more than just Verena and Severus. He was also spying on Albus as well as on the teachers, knowing that one of the teachers were not who they appeared to be.

**EXT. HOGWARTS CASTLE TO THE EDGE OF THE BLACK LAKE - EARLY MORNING (OCT. 31ST, 2018)**

A few hours after the ball had concluded, Fredric began to find his way towards the other side of the Black Lake, where Morispho would be waiting for him.

Fredric slipped outside through the main entrance to Hogwarts. Then, by the light of the full moon overhead, Fredric walked over the same long bridge that Albus and his friends had crossed over to get to Hogwarts Castle at the beginning of the school year, which stretched over a large section of the Black Lake, going towards Hogsmeade and Hogsmeade Station. Once on the other side of the bridge, Fredric took off his mask and then hid it away inside his robes before walking on. As Fredric crested over a low lying hill just on the boundary of the Hogwarts School Grounds, he turned to see Hogwarts Castle off in the distance, which by now only looked liked a black silhouette against the clear, star filled night sky.

He then turned his head back forward again, where front of him lied the Dark Forest, which contained within it all manner of foul creatures and beasts of both the day and the night. It was certainly no place at night for an inexperienced wizard or witch, or for any person for that matter. But Fredric was an experienced wizard in many ways and looked upon the Dark Forest before him without fear or hesitation. With a deep breath and a face blank of expression, Fredric began to walk towards the entrance to the dirt path before him and towards the Dark Forest, until he heard, "Fredric, is that you I see about to enter into the Black Forest?"

Fredric quickly stopped and turned his head towards the direction from which the male voice was coming from. There, standing along the edge of the Black Lake near the bridge, was Morispho. Morispho kept his back facing Fredric as he spoke, holding his wand behind his back. He had his dark bedraggled brown hair tied up in a short ponytail and was wearing a black suit that was all to reminiscent to the type of black suit that Lucius often wore, which was covered over by a long, flowing hooded black cloak.

"My Lord Morispho," said Fredric as he turned towards Morispho, keeping his eyes on him as he bowed to Morispho respectfully, "Forgive me, I did not see you there. I thought that we were going to meet and discuss things at the pub in Hogsmeade."

Morispho continued as he turned his head to glance over his right shoulder a moment, then looked straight again back over the water again, "I should have told you earlier. I was planning on meeting you here at the edge of The Black Lake once you had crossed over the bridge. I would _hate_ to see one of my most loyal spies mauled mercilessly by the Death Bears that are out in force tonight."

"You mean now? In the forest? But the Accuser Drelth said..."

Morispho raised his right hand up, stopping Fredric in mid-sentence, then brought his hand down once more as he spoke, "I know what that wretched Accuser Drelth said, Fredric. But you fail to remember. Neither Drelth or the Accusers alone are masters over the Death Bears...and neither am I," - Morispho turned to face Fredric a moment as he continued, "You see Fredric. The Accusers alone can not control the Death Bears and they certainly can not control Mortisursal alone."

"But _you_ can, my Lord! I have seen you! You can certainly control the Death Bears and most especially Mortisursal."

Morispho spoke once more, "Yes, Fredric. I _can_ control Mortisursal and the other Death Bears, but I am not their master. That honor unfortunately belongs to my rival, that wench of a woman Lady Mapheria and only because they _allow_ her to be. In truth, they are only loyal to Lady Mapheria because of their loyalty to the Accusers. If anything should go wrong in Lady Mapheria's plans, they would surely turn on her. But no one or no group can ever truly master or have control over the Death Bears...except perhaps, Dark Lord Dianphor." - Morispho turned back around again, his back once again facing Fredric.

Fredric cringed slightly upon hearing Dianphor's name as Morispho smiled sinisterly.

Dark Lord Dianphor, even in Modern wizard times, was no stranger in the history books of the Wizarding world. Dark Lord Dianphor was rumored to have been a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and that like Salazar, was a Death Eater and believed in the non-traditional pure-blood beliefs of Slytherin folk. Dark Lord Dianphor was also known to be the first true Dark Lord and had spent a great deal of his lifetime in search of a magical power or magical object that could make him immortal and well as invincible. Dark Lord Dianphor was the original master over the Death Bears prior to his death, due to the fact that he knew how to control them, unlike others.

Dark Lord Dianphor and his dragon Morfyrath were the main instigators which sparked The First War Of Wyverns One, where the forces of light and dark fought for possession over The all-powerful Book Of Auradinthia, which was later known as the Book of Resurrections. And now history was quite possibly repeating itself with Lady Mapheria, who was now in search of the seven Guiding Eye Stones and fighting for possession of this all-powerful Book. From what Fredric had heard of However, Morispho was intending to gain possession of the Book first, though Mapheria's reasons for wanting the Book were far more clearer then in the case of Lord Morispho.

Fredric straightened up his face again and spoke, "So what are we going to do with Lady Mapheria, my Lord? She is clearly your rival and she is standing in the way of your plans. I was thinking that either you or one of your followers would have killed her by now and there is certainly no love loss between me and her, especially after what she had done to my cousin Crielis. I would kill her myself if she wasn't so observant...and dangerous."

"Kill her? _Kill_ her, Fredric? Of all the cheeky, mad ideas to be thinking of at the moment. _Why_ would I want to kill Lady Mapheria now? Especially when she is in possession of such..._power?_"

"What power do you mean, my Lord?"

"You mean you still do not know, Fredric? Afterall, you work for her as well. Perhaps not as closely as your would-be superior Dreth does, but you work for her never the less, but under my orders. She, like the Albus boy, has the power of the Auranan and she uses it to do all of the dirty work for us, believing that she is helping along her own plans. But in truth, she is really helping along mine. Once everything has fallen into place, then I will make my presence known to her and destroy her before she can do anything about it. Then I will become the new master over her precious followers and fight for possession of what in truth rightfully belongs to me."

"I do not doubt you, my Lord. But how are we going to get back to Hogsmeade? With the Death Bears skulking about in the Dark Forest right now, it will be hard for us to get back there."

"Oh, you need not worry about that, Fredric. We will find our way back to Hogsmeade, never fear." said Morispho, who then, after a short pause, spoke once more, being as cool and collected as he normally was, "So what of Verena and Severus, hmm? Have they not helped the Albus boy to truly tap into his Auranan powers yet? Surely the teacher that we know to be spying on the Albus boy and the Snape family there should have helped the Albus boy along by now."

"Nothing significant yet, my Lord. I was there at the castle spying on them all day yesterday. The teacher spying on the boy has yet to tell the boy that they know of his powers, so they haven't made their move yet. Of course, if the Verena woman hadn't have distracted the Divination teacher in her demonstration, everyone would now know of the boy's special powers. Those brooding children that hang around with the boy are still trying to teach the boy the basics of the Aeyuel Language and that Verena Snape woman has yet to get the boy to aim his spells properly with his bow in her Magical Archery class. Though I am ashamed to say that I quite enjoyed watching her smacking him on the back of the head with her bow. That was the most entertainment that I had all day yesterday."

"I say, a most disagreeable situation this is becoming. But all so reminiscent to myself when I was that age at Hogwarts School in many ways," - after yet another short pause, Morispho spoke once more, "By the way, have you ever heard of the Tale of Origins, Fredric?

"You mean the Legend Of Auradinthia, my Lord? I _should_ have, I often read it in an ancient wizard children's book that I had when I was a child. But what does _that_ have to do with _this_?"

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear Fredric. It has everything to do with _this_," said Morispho as he turned around once more and calmly, slowly walked up to Fredric with his hands and wand still behind his back, then stopped, turning to face him, "The whole legend itself is full of truths and points of interest. The origins of Magical Archery, the Death Bears, the Book Of Resurrections and all other things that are of and within the lengend. But though I can't deny the fact that the legend itself might have been exaggerated in a few places, it is mostly true never the less."

"But I don't understand, my Lord. If the Legend of Auradinthia is, as you say, _mostly_ true, then we are meddling with things that lie far beyond the physical, living world. Terrible and dangerous things."

"Oh, quite so, Fredric, quite so. But all worth it I can assure you."

"How so, my Lord? From what I have read and heard of such things, no good is bound to come from it."

Morispho began to walk in a circle around Fredric, "The Albus boy, Fredric, has something that I need in order to fulfill our own plans. Once I have possession of the Book, Fredric, I will be able to free your cousin Crielis from Lady Mapheria and change him back to his human form. It is the very same thing that Lady Mapheria is now needing and wanting to steal from the boy in fact."

"And what would _that_ be, my Lord? The Book of Resurrections? The Key to The Book perhaps?"

Morispho once again stopped in front of Fredric and faced him, "Oh no, the Albus boy doesn't have either of those, Fredric. And besides, the Book is at the moment beyond my ability to possess. However, the boy has the missing page from the Book. The page that was torn out of the Book Of Resurrections prior to it being stolen from Auradinthia by her son and given to Dark Lord Dianphor."

"But what is on _that_ page, my Lord? What is so important that both you and Lady Mapheria wish to gain possession of it?"

"The three most important spells of the Book, Fredric. The three most dangerous spells in all the Book in fact. But first however, Mapheria must help teach the Albus boy to use his Auranan powers properly. This she wishes to do in order to find the boy's weaknesses and use them to her advantage in order to steal the missing page from him, by force if she has to. _She_, Fredric, will basically do our dirty work for us, as it were. But she fails to remember that even if she did gain possession of the missing page, she still won't be able to use it."

"Whatever do you mean, my Lord?"

"The page, even when torn from the Book, is still governed by the protective spells that were placed upon the Book itself. Even I know that I won't be able to use the page until I can gain possession of the Book and the_ seven _Guiding Eye Stones. Or rather_ eight _Guiding Eye Stones if including the one that is in the cover of the Book itself. But without those things, Fredric, the page is useless, as the Book is useless without the page. The Book will only work if all the pages and all the Guiding Eye Stones are accounted for.

"But even all that requires the Key to the Book in order to open the Book. Auradinthia you see, left no stone unturned when she made the Book. She made certain that if she had to tear out the three most dangerous spells from the Book, she could tear all three out all at once, instead of tearing out three different pages."

"Just like killing three birds with one stone," said Fredric in a mild state of awe at what he had just heard, "Auradinthia was a clever witch indeed."

"Quite so. But now we need to get back to Hogsmeade before my followers wonder what has become of me. I suggest that you get back to your would-be superior Dreth for now, Fredric. You can resume your post later."

"Yes, of course. My Lord Morispho," said Fredric as he bowed his head at Morispho and then followed Morispho towards the entrance to the dirt path.

But just before he and Morispho were about to enter, Fredric asked yet another question, "Forgive me for asking, my Lord. But why have you been holding your wand behind your back all this time? Surely you don't expect the Death Bears to come charging out of the Dark Forest after you."

"I didn't hold it behind me all this time because of _them_, Fredric. I was...expecting another visitor. But I see now that he has more important things to do then to deal with me for the time being. But he won't be able to avoid me forever, this he knows."

"_Who_, my Lord?"

Morispho paused briefly, then spoke with a wicked smirk, "Lucius Malfoy..."

A mild look of confusion fell upon Fredric's face as he and Morispho began to walk down the dirt path together and into the Dark Forest, unaware that Lucius Malfoy had been watching from up in a tree nearby. Lucius quickly climbed down from the tree he had been hiding in, looked in both directions cautiously a moment, then began walking Northeast towards the direction of the gnarled oak tree. Lucius was safe and out of danger for now.

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 3...**


End file.
